


Dear Mom and Dad,

by HushAndWatchTheSky



Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst, Backstory, if you don't give me one I make one, letters never answered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushAndWatchTheSky/pseuds/HushAndWatchTheSky
Summary: Dear Mommy and Daddy,Nights get lonely. Hope those little robots get nice :) Love, Hana <3--Dear Mommy and Daddy,I'm famous! Like super duper!Hope you will be proud!Love, Hana :3--Hey Mom and Dad,I miss you. I want to go home but I can't. I want my life back.Hana.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a Hana back story, so here ya go.

Hana skipped happily to her front door step. At just 9 years old, she was smarter than most other children. With a toothy grin, with two missing teeth mind you, she opened the door and called out, "Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!"

No reply.

"Mom? Dad?"

Only a small echo.

Hana sighed, and saw a small note on the coffee table.

It read,

    _Hey my lil bunny,_

_Me and Mommy are gonna be gone on a super duper mission! Miss Anatoshi will be over to check on you. Write us letters on what you do! We want to hear all about it!_

_-Love, Dad_

Hana gasped, and folded the paper neatly and tucked it in her jacket. 

"Aww yes! Toshi Yoshi is the best!" 

She fist bumped the air and began to look for stuff to bring over. She ran to her room and picked out her most prized possessions. Her pink bunny ears, some books, her platinum limited edition nearly ancient 3DS. She picked out her onesie, another thing smothered in pink. Pink was such a calming color.

When she finished, she heard the chime of her doorbell go off. The old woman was standing at her door, giving a crooked smile. "Hello Hana!" She spoke happily. "You get to hang out with Yoshi and Juana!" Yoshi was her pet rabbit and Juana was the cat. Yoshi was her favorite.

Hana and the old woman got into the car, now hovering down the street to the house. 

"I am gonna write to my Mommy and Daddy!" She chirped.

Miss Anatoshi looked uneasy for a moment, then nodded briefly. "Yes, my young bunny."

\--

It was now around 8 pm, but for Hana, the night was to shine. 

_To Mommy and Daddy_

_Yoshi and Juana were very fluffy today, since Toshi let me wash them. But Juana is not the biggest fan. Silly goose. Aaaannnyways, I hope you get home soon, so that you can tell me all about your adventure!_

_From, Lil bunny Hana!!!_

Her handwriting wasn't the neatest, but Hana'a parents didn't care at all. Hana folded it happily, and put it on top of her bedside table. "Peeeerrfect!" She giggled.

"Hana dear, lights out!"

 


End file.
